vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Escanor
Summary Escanor (エスカノール, Esukanōru) is the final member of the Seven Deadly Sins, and is known as the Lion's Sin of Pride and the only confirmed human among the group. He is based off a character of the same name from the Arthurian legend who was a knight of King Arthur's court slain by Gawain. Although not much is known about him since he has yet to make an appearance in the present, he was first depicted as an old, bearded man in his wanted poster. A flashback of him from 12 years ago depicted him quite differently from his old appearance; he is seen as a scrawny, timid, and overly polite young man wearing clothes far too large for him. He enjoys writing and reciting poetry and seems to be obsessively smitten with Merlin. It turns out that during the nighttime, he is cowardly and weak, only capable of running from enemies, and was considered to be the weakest Holy Knight in all of Liones, but he quickly undergoes a transformation right after dawn, becoming much more muscular, calm, and arrogant. This transformation is implied to be a product of his innate ability Sunshine, which allows him to emit sunlight from himself that is capable of scorching and melting nearly everything in proximity. He was able to use this ability to effortless eradicate the Vampire King. This ability is stated by Merlin to be "the source of all life" and completely different from any powers she has ever seen, even amongst the non-human Clans. After his initial transformation after dawn, he continues to grow in size and strength until he hits his peak at noon, during which he is stated by Merlin to be easily stronger than any of the other Sins. His power then begins to wane until it becomes nearly nonexistent again when the sun sets. Escanor's Sacred Treasure is Rhitta, a massive, divine ornate axe with a blade in the shape of a crescent moon. At night, he cannot even lift the weapon off the ground, but he can easily grasp it in a single hand the moment it becomes dawn. His crimes have not been revealed. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Escanor Origin: Nanatsu No Taizai Gender: Male Age: 40 Classification: Human, Lion's Sin of Pride, Member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Former Holy Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, skilled with the axe, can use his ability Sunshine which allows Escanor to emit flames far hotter than regular flames, fire resistance, he can imbue his sacred treasure Rhitta with Sunshine, can steadily increase his power with sunlight Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Merlin stated that at noon, which the peak of Escanor's power, he becomes stronger than any other Sin, also wiped out Edinburgh with Sunshine casually. Full power Meliodas stated that Escanor is even stronger than himself.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling from Meliodas (In addition, even nighttime Escanor can dodge attacks from the Vampire King without much trouble) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class PJ+ Durability: At least Mountain level via powerscaling. Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with his axe, several hundred meters with Sunshine Standard Equipment: His sacred treasure Rhitta Intelligence: Skilled fighter Weaknesses: Escanor has no control over his sunlight ability, he will continue to grow in strength depending on what time of day it is and his power becomes completely unmanageable at its peak, at night he becomes completely weak but still very agile, at night time, Escanor is very timid and submissive. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Sunshine:' Sunshine allows Escanor to emit purgatory flames which are far hotter than regular flames. They flow out of his body with an omnidirectional path. Escanor seems to be able to apply these flames in a certain spot at will seeing as he melted the Vampire King's head off with them. At Noon which is when Escanor is at his peak in power flames seem to be uncontrollable or Escanor is unable to actually make them reside. He can also imbue his sacred treasure Rhitta with them. '-Escanor's Curse:' Escanor's strength increases or decreases depending on the time of day. At night Escanor is very weak but still agile. He has to drag his sacred treasure. During the day Escanor receives a hefty boost in strength all around. His power peaks at noon and was said be greater than any other Sin. Escanor also seems to have problems controlling his Sunshine ability when he's at his peak. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Humans Category:Axe Users Category:Fire Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7